


A Whisper in the Undercroft

by Nerdy_Skirt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Confessions, Public Sex, Sex, Undercroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Skirt/pseuds/Nerdy_Skirt
Summary: What could possibly be keeping Dagna? Varric has been waiting for hours and finally goes in search of her.





	A Whisper in the Undercroft

It was late, very late, and Varric’s hand had begun to cramp from writing. Travelling with the Inquisitor always made for exciting stories and his permanently ink smudged fingers were busy scrawling out their latest escapade. His eyes were tired and his back ached between his shoulder blades from bending over his parchment for so long. He covered his ornate inkwell and settled his quill on his blotter before stretching, his arms above his head and back arched.

Interlacing his fingers, he cracked his knuckles as he pushed away from his solid desk, standing with a groan. He stacked his papers neatly, careful not to smear any undried ink, and left his office. The charismatic dwarf scratched his chest absentmindedly, rocking back on his heels and whistling some old tavern song, breaking the silence. It was too quiet.

He had promised Dagna he would wait up for her and expected her several hours ago, but his quarters were painfully devoid of the bouncy young woman. She had moved in several months ago, at his behest, and her excitement had become a source of comfort for him. No matter how perilous his travels with the Inquisitor were, he knew he would return to her smiling, freckled face and that would keep him going, his spirits high.

Looking around his room he could see evidence of her everywhere. From the clothes tossed willy nilly over the backs of chairs to the blank runestones atop the low standing chest of drawers. Varric never would have imagined her being so messy, but he didn't mind it. Somehow it suited her. He spent a few minutes picking things up, chuckling to himself when he came across a half finished design for Bianca. She was forever making little improvements.

Having killed as much time as he could, Varric gave in to his desire to be near Dagna and headed to the undercroft. The Great Hall was empty but for some tired looking guards leaning against door frames and walls. Normally he would have stopped to talk to them, given in when they begged for a tale or two about Isabela or Aveline. But not when he was so eager to see his bubbly ray of sunshine. He felt twenty years younger, his heart beating hard in his chest, butterflies fluttering about in his belly… “Too many romance novels.” He muttered to himself, shaking his head with a smile.

The door to the undercroft groaned open, sounding louder in the quiet of the late night. Varric tensed, but upon looking over the railing he realized Dagna hadn't even heard. The air smelled of oil, metal, and lyrium. Smells that had become so familiar to him he hardly registered them.

Dagna was bent over her work station, a piece of raw Fade in her tiny hands. She wore thick gloves to prevent any unwanted repercussion, though she itched to touch it with her bare fingers, to feel the humming power of something so unexplored. She’d been staring at it for hours, unsure of where to start. So many tests she could run, but which to try first? Her biggest fear was losing the entire piece. She could hardly ask the Inquisitor to go back and get her another, that would be foolish. And, so, she simply studied it; turning it over in her hands touching it to rune stones, gems, precious metals, and documenting the reactions if any.

Varric watched her for a moment longer, admiring her tireless curiosity, the way her brow furrowed in concentration, how her teeth worried her plump bottom lip and the wisps of hair that had fallen into her face. He smiled to himself and walked down the stairs, his rogue feet less than a whisper on the stone floor. She sensed him close, of course, her little ears keen to the ways of her lover.

“Boo.” He said, softly against her ear as his hands settled on her wide, dwarven hips. He had expected her to jump and was slightly disappointed that she didn't. He snaked his arms around her waist and nuzzled his mouth and nose into the crook of her neck, lazy kisses as he went.

Dagna scrunched her shoulder up, giggling at Varric’s attention, at the way his scruff tickled her neck. “I wondered how long you’d stand there watching me.” She put the piece of fade down gently and pulled off her thick, leather gloves before turning in Varric’s grasp to face him. “Is it late? I lost track of time.”

Varric kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips. Gently, lovingly, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. “Very late.” He answered, mouth still half on hers; diving in for another, more heated, kiss. “I was beginning to think you’d gotten lost on your way home.” Another kiss. “Considered sending out a search party.” And another, deeper still.

Dagna hummed her approval and accepted each sweet press of his lips to hers, smiling in between. “You ran out of things to write, didn't you?” Her fingers had curled into the collar of his shirt and he had inadvertently backed her hips into the edge of her work space.

Varric chuckled and felt his body responding to the heat of hers, to her closeness, her scent… just her. “Is it so hard to believe that I missed you, Bubbles?” Then his hands ran up her back, like they knew where they wanted to be before he did, and stopped at her hair where he began pulling out pins. One of his favourite things was having his fingers tangled in her soft hair, holding her face to his. It was intimate.

“Well…” She purred, giving his lip a nip. “I’m right here, no more reason to miss me.” She was popping the buttons of his shirt, each newly bared inch of skin touched and explored as though she hadn't already done it a hundred times before. Caresses seemed hotter, harder, more desperate than the one before. “Varric…”

“Hm?” He was lost in her, hardly remembering where they were, only caring that she was in his arms, gasping as a thumb brushed over his flat nipple.

“We should probably get back to our room.” Though her fingers hadn't stopped plucking buttons and her hands pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and he shook it off before finally pulling her hair completely free.

“You’re probably right.” He grumbled, taking a step back from her, drinking in her newly tousled form. Her hair a sweet mess, apron half off, and clothes disheveled. Her kiss swollen lips with her tongue running teasingly over them. “Oh, who am I kidding? I can't wait that long.”

She giggled in that tinkling, bright way she always did and turned herself so her back was to Varric. Leaning over the cluttered work bench, Dagna gave her hips a rolling wiggle; looking at him over her shoulder with a coy little grin. “So don't.”

That was all the invitation Varric needed, caging her in with his body. His hands worked at the fastens of her breeches while he ground his already hardened length into the seam of her backside. Normally he would take his time with her, remove every piece of clothing with the utmost care and attention, tease and tantalize until Dagna, in her immense impatience, would beg him to just take her. But not tonight.

He rutted against her, barely able to contain himself, and pushed her trousers down over her hips; stopping to squeeze and knead her full cheeks appreciatively. His calloused fingers traced the curve of her ass and down her thigh, back up the inside and through her wetness. “Dagna…” He groaned at just how hot and dripping she was, a burst of male pride making him smile. “Fuck.”

Dagna shuddered, rocking back into Varric’s hand. He was needy and that meant she wouldn't have to wait. His hands shook as he opened his own pants, releasing his already leaking manhood. He ached for her. In all the years he’d been with Bianca he had never felt such an overwhelming passion, a deep and full awe.

He guided himself to her, pushed in slowly, savouring the way she gripped him. She let out a pleased little moan, then, adjusting to him quickly. For Varric, it was an instant relief and he groaned in pleasure. One hand braced her hip and the other slid up her back and tangled in her hair. She closed her eyes, a smile playing on her lush lips and hands braced on the solid surface beneath her.

It was hurried, a quick meeting of hips as their moans rose together and filled the cavern of the undercroft. It was less about their own individual pleasure and more about one another. There was no romance, no sweet whispered words, just two bodies moving toward a single goal. She didn't need that and neither did he, it was enough that they were connected.

Before long he had Dagna’s back pressed to his chest, his hands completely hidden inside her shirt, palming her breasts as he pushed into her over and over. Her head was rolled back on his shoulder, mouth open and the sweetest of noises were flowing out. She had one hand held over his through the layers of her clothing and one between her legs, fingers sliding over her clitoris.

She was shaking, her legs trembling the closer she got to her climax. Varric kissed the back of her neck, trailing his tongue to the back of her ear and sucking gently at her lobe. “Dagna…” It was just a whisper, a prayer almost, spoken so softly in her ear and it was that simple thing that pulled her over into the well of ecstasy he had created for her. Varric groaned in her ear, her pleasure pulling at his own and he gave in willingly.

Breathing heavily, both of them smiling and panting, Dagna began pulling her pants back up. “Feel better?” She asked, grinning from ear to ear.

He chuckled the way he always did and pulled her in for one more kiss. “Absolutely.”

Clothes smoothed out and put back together, Dagna headed for the door. Varric watched her go and came to a very sudden realization. He couldn't stand the thought of being without her, of not hearing her giggle, not listening to her excited explanations of things he couldn't possibly hope to understand. The very thought left him empty and aching somewhere deep in his chest. “Dagna, wait a minute.”

She stopped and turned back to him, still smiling brightly. “Yes, Varric?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, almost Cullen-esque in the motion and looked at her, really looked. He knew it was true, he couldn't deny it. It wasn't infatuation brought about by the rush of sex. “Dagna I… shit…” He closed the distance between them and ran his hand through his hair. “I love you.”

Her eyes lit up brighter than he had ever seen them and her arms flew around his neck as she threw herself into him. The words, those specific words, she had never imagined she would hear them, be worthy of them. But, there, in the middle of the undercroft, in a fortress unlike any other, on the top of a mountain… they were uttered for her.

“Varric?”

“Hm?”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
